A Christmas Story
by Rackuhn
Summary: Heyes and Kid spend Christmas with Mac.


**A Christmas Story**

**By: Rackuhn**

**Summary: Heyes and Kid spend Christmas with Mac.**

**A/N: Where I live here in the States, one of the radio stations has been playing nothing but Christmas songs since Thanksgiving Day and as of this writing (surprisingly), I'm not tired of them yet. Anyway, the main inspiration for this story is the Burl Ives songs they keep playing. Every time I hear one, my brain yells out "MAC!"**

**By the way, I'm taking artistic licensing here since the songs listed in this story were written in the 1900's not the 1800's, (actually, there are a few that I don't know when they were written) but work with me people, makes for a better story when I picture in my head Mac singing these songs. (BTW: Gotta love Sam the Snowman in the Christmas classic "Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer).**

**PS. Don't own either ASJ or the songs listed. Just writing a simple story. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Hannibal Heyes woke with a start and quickly settled back down into the bed when he realized where he was. He and Kid had arrived at Big Mac Mcreedy's house late yesterday afternoon hoping to spend a few weeks there doing odd but profitable jobs for Mac. Stretching, he smiled enjoying the comfort and warmth of the bed, a luxury he and his partner, Kid Curry, hadn't had in a long time.

Knowing that he wasn't going to be able to sleep any longer, especially with the sun coming through the crack in the curtains and hitting him in the face, he decided to get up and get dressed. Pulling on his pants and tucking in his shirt, he quietly made his way down the stairs in his stocking feet and entered the kitchen only to find Big Mac already there enjoying his breakfast and reading his paper.

"Mornin' Mac," Heyes greeted as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Mornin'," Mac grumbled, not even looking up from the paper.

Heyes sighed and sat down, grabbing a section of the paper that Mac wasn't reading. Scanning the headlines for anything that might be of interest or of concern, his eyes stopped when he saw the small bi-line about the local orphanage needing volunteers to help with celebrating Christmas, which was only a few days away. He cringed slightly at the memories of his and Kid's days at the orphanage where they grew up, remembering the miserable Christmases that they shared there, lucky if they got some hand me down toy. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the back door opened and Kid entered the room.

"Hey Heyes," Kid smiled, but his smile faded slightly when he saw the scowl on his partner's face.

Heyes realizing that Kid caught him as he was thinking about their childhood quickly changed his grimace to a smile. "Hey Kid. You're up early."

"No, you're up late," Kid grinned back, knowing that whatever was bothering his partner would now not be discussed.

"What time is it?"

"About nine."

"Really? I haven't slept in that long in quite a while."

"Try ever," Kid grumbled as he went and poured himself a cup of coffee. "You're always up before the sun. You feelin' okay?" He quickly scanned his cousin for any signs that something was physically wrong with him.

"Yeah, feel great," Heyes grinned and stretched. "Felt good sleepin' in a real bed for a change."

Kid saw that his partner was telling the truth and nodded. "Can't argue there," he said as he grabbed a biscuit from the basket that was sitting on the counter and sat down with his goodies. "So what's on the agenda for today?" Kid asked, biting his biscuit in half.

"Thought that we would just take it easy for today," Heyes answered as he surreptitiously looked over at Mac. "Ya know, go sit on the front porch and watch the clouds go by."

"You will do no such thing," Mac spoke up as he put the newspaper down. "I've got a job for you boys to do."

"But we just got here, Mac," Kid protested. "Can't ya at least give us a couple of days ta rest up?"

"Nope. Job's too important to just have anybody do it."

"What kind of job?" Heyes asked as he eyed the older man suspiciously.

"I need you two to go into town and pick up a few things for me," Mac answered.

"What kind of things?" Heyes asked again.

"Just what are you getting us into, Mac?" Kid questioned this time.

"Nothing that you two can't handle," Mac smiled, a smile that made both of them cringe. Pulling a cigar from his vest pocket and lighting it, he continued. "All ya have to do is go into town and pick up the stuff that I ordered from the general store. Just tell 'em that you're doing it for me and they'll know what you're talking about."

"That's it?" Heyes asked as he tried to read Mac's face.

"That's it. Once you're done with that, bring the stuff back and I'll let you know what you have to do next."

Kid looked over at his partner. "Why does this sound too easy?"

"Because anything we do for Mac usually ends up getting us into trouble," Heyes smiled.

"Shouldn't be any trouble at all as long as you two keep yourselves out of it," Mac said as he pointed his cigar at the two of them. "Besides, you're my nephew, remember?" Mac asked as he looked at Kid.

"Still not sure that's a good thing," Kid groused as he finished his biscuit.

"It'll keep the sheriff off of your tail," Mac reminded them.

"Okay Mac, we'll do it," Heyes acquiesced as he pushed himself away from the table. "Just let me finish getting dressed and we'll take off."

"Take the wagon with ya," Mac ordered. "It'll be a lot easier than tryin' to carry everything by horseback.

"Right," Kid said. "Heyes, you get ready and I'll get the wagon hitched up." Heyes nodded and headed back upstairs, while Kid left through the back door. Mac sat there and smiled as he watched the two young men. He would never admit to it publicly, but he liked those two boys and he was glad that they were there with him for Christmas.

**ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ**

The boys arrived in town a half an hour later, warily watching for any signs that they might be recognized. Both slightly jumped when they heard someone calling out to them and sighed in relief when they saw that it was Blake, one of Big Mac's hired hands.

"Mr. Smith, Mr. Jones, so good ta see ya again," Blake smiled as he held out his hand.

Both Heyes and Kid stared at outstretched hand for a moment before Heyes made a move. "Good ta see ya too, Blake," Heyes answered as he shook the man's hand.

"Uh, yeah, good ta see ya," Kid replied when it was his turn.

"Ya know, after the last time you were here, I didn't think you would wanna come back into town especially after what your uncle, Big Mac had ya do, and what that Armendariz fella did ta ya," Blake said.

"Which time?" Kid mumbled.

"What's that?" Blake asked, not hearing what was said.

Heyes quickly threw Kid a "cool it" look. "What Thaddeus here means, is that he could never stay mad at his uncle like that. Family means too much to him and as to what Armendariz did, well, that's really between him and Uncle Mac."

"Uh yeah, right," Kid said with a forced smile.

"Well, I'd like ta apologize for my behavior that time ya were here," Blake said, looking back and forth between the two. "I know we kinda started out on the wrong foot, but if there is anything I can do for ya or your uncle, just let me know."

"Oh we will, we will," Heyes answered. "So if you'll excuse us, we've got some business to attend to."

"Oh really? Maybe I can help," Blake said hopefully.

"Oh no, no," Heyes replied. "Uncle Mac wanted us to do this for him. We can handle it."

"Okay, if ya say so."

"We do," Kid answered through gritted teeth.

"Alright then, I'll see ya around. Maybe we can have a drink or two over at the saloon later?" Blake asked optimistically.

"Maybe, if we're not too busy," Kid said, turning to head into the store, Heyes following close behind.

"See ya later then," Blake yelled out, standing there watching as the two men entered the building.

"Do you think that man can be anymore annoying?" Kid asked once they were inside.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone try so hard before," Heyes grinned.

"Yeah, well he can keep tryin'. Obviously Mac isn't that impressed with him either."

Standing at the counter, the two of them waited until the owner was finished up with his other customer. Turning to them he smiled. "Yes gentlemen, what can I do for you?"

"Hi, were here to pick up Big Mac's order," Heyes told the small man. "He told us it would be ready."

"Oh, you must be Mr. McCreedy's nephew, Mr. Jones?" the storeowner said as he looked at Curry.

"Uh yeah, that would be me," Kid smiled back.

"And you must be his friend, Mr. Smith?"

"That's right."

"He told me that you two were coming into town for the holidays and that he would send you to pick up his order," the man beamed. "It's so nice to see how close you two are that you would be willing to help him like this."

"Uh, thanks," Kid stuttered. "That's nice of you to say. So is the order ready yet?"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. I should have realized that you would probably be in a hurry, the man said in embarrassment. "Do you have a wagon ready or do I need to get you one?"

"We have one just outside the front of the store here," Heyes answered as he pointed towards the door.

"Wonderful. I'll have my boy bring out your order immediately," the owner answered as he moved to the back of the store and grabbed the young teenaged boy who was sweeping the floors by the arm. Together, the two of them soon disappeared into the storage room.

"Boy Kid, we're sure getting treated like royalty around here," Heyes grinned at his partner.

"Almost makes ya sick, doesn't it?" Kid answered with a disgusted look on his face.

"I don't know, I could get use to it." Heyes laughed at the look Kid gave him.

The two of them watched as the storeowner and his son started carrying armfuls of wrapped gifts, food stuffs, clothing, canned goods, practically everything under the sun, and load it onto the wagon. After the third trip, Heyes finally stopped the man. "Are ya sure we can't help you?"

"Oh no, we've got it. Only about fifteen more trips to go," the man answered in a winded voice.

"Fifteen? Kid asked in astonishment. "Just how much stuff did Mac order?"

"He did order quite a bit but it's all for a worthy cause as if you didn't know," the owner said as he headed back to the storeroom.

"No, I didn't know," Kid responded as he stared at Heyes, who just shrugged in reply.

After twenty-two more trips, the wagon was practically overflowing and the owner and his son were sweating profusely from the hard workout. "We've arranged the wagon so that all the perishables are on one side and the rest is loaded onto the other side. If your uncle has any questions or problems, have him send someone out to me and I'll be sure to take care of it immediately."

"Yeah, we'll do that," Heyes answered, shaking the man's hand.

"Thanks a lot," Kid said as he climbed aboard the buckboard.

The storeowner waved at them as they rode off down the street. "Merry Christmas!"

**ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ**

"What do you suppose Mac ordered all of this for?" Kid asked as he turned around to look at the fully loaded wagon.

"I'm not sure, but there's enough food there ta feed a small army," Heyes answered, wondering what the older man had in mind. "Tell ya what though, if there was anymore stuff loaded on there, we'd need a new wagon. This old thing is really starting to groan from the weight of everything."

"Just when ya think ya got the man figured out, he goes and does something strange like this," Kid replied with a puzzled look on his face.

"Trust me, ya never can figure a man like Mac out," Heyes grinned as they continued on their way back to Mac's house.

Once they had returned home, Mac had his help unload the perishable items and had his cook start preparing the food. Kid and Heyes looked at each other as they continue to wonder what Mac was up to. "So Mac, ya gonna tell us just what is going on?" Heyes asked as the man finished giving his orders.

"Never you mind," Mac ordered as he turned to face the two smiling men. "Besides, you have work to do."

"What kind of work?" Kid asked standing there with his arms folded over his chest.

"I need you to head out of town about five miles east of here."

"What's five miles east of here?" Heyes questioned, also standing in a defiant stance.

"There's a small forest of pine trees out there. I need you to cut me down a big, fat, bushy one."

Kid looked at Mac as if he'd gone mad. "A pine tree?"

"That's right, a pine tree. You two have cut down trees before, haven't you?" Mac grumbled back.

"Well yeah, we've cut down trees," Heyes answered, still wondering what was going on. "Just why do you need a tree?"

"I'll explain it to you later," Mac replied, turning slightly to avoid the look that the two younger men were giving him. "Now, just go out there and get me a tree."

"Right, a big, fat one," Heyes retorted.

"Don't forget bushy," Kid said with a smirk.

"Right, bushy too," Heyes smiled.

"Alright, you know what I want, now git," Mac bellowed out, while pushing the two out the door. "And take the other wagon. You'll need it."

The two of them looked at each other as the door closed. "Just what is going on with him?" Kid asked his also confused partner.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I hope it's not contagious."

**ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ**

Heyes and Kid found the small grove of trees that Mac told them about. Jumping off the wagon, they grabbed the axes that were in the back and started walking through them, searching for the perfect one.

"Let's see, big and fat," Heyes mumbled as he looked at each tree he walked by.

"Don't forget bushy," Kid yelled back.

"That's right, bushy too," Heyes answered, slightly frustrated at this job that Mac gave them. "Wonder why Mac would want a tree? Never figured him for one that would celebrate Christmas."

"Like ya said before, we'll never figure that man out."

"True, but a Christmas tree?" Heyes stopped walking around a few moments later when he noticed that Kid was just standing there with a strange look on his face. "What's the matter?"

"Huh?" Kid asked as he looked back at his partner. "Oh, sorry, just thinkin'. Kinda reminds me when we were little and our Pas would take us out to find the perfect tree."

Heyes' own memories quickly went back to his own childhood when he, his father, and his brothers would go out in even the most miserable weather just to find the right tree. "Yeah it does. Hey, remember that one time that both our families went out at the same time and we both wanted the same tree and we began fighting each other for it?"

"That was until our Pas picked us both up by our coats and threw us in separate snow banks to "cool off"."

"Least your Pa didn't throw ya in head first," Heyes chuckled at the memory.

"Near enough," Kid answered. "That snow bank was almost as tall as me and I went all the way in. Took my Pa and my brothers about a half hour just ta dig me out."

"That's only because everyone was laughing so hard," Heyes grinned.

"I was definitely cooled off by the time I got out of there though. I still remember by Ma yelling at my Pa for doing that ta me especially when she saw how hard I was shiverin'."

"That was a good Christmas, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it sure was," Kid said with a smile. "Remember how Grandpa Curry would read us "'Twas the Night Before Christmas?"

"Never did get tired of hearin' that story when he told it to us," Heyes grinned.

"And your Pa dressin' up like Santa ta hand out gifts ta each of us on Christmas Eve?"

"It took ya long enough to figure out that it was him, though," Heyes laughed, seeing the embarrassed look on Kid's face. "You were what, seven, eight before ya figured it out?"

"Couldn't help it," Kid smirked back. "He made it so believable."

"That he did," Heyes smiled as his memories drifted back once again. He then shook his head to clear it. "Come on, let's get that tree."

The two of them continued to walk around for a little while longer until they both stopped at the same time, looking at each other with big grins on their faces. "There it is," Heyes grinned. "Big and fat."

"And bushy too," Kid finished. "It's perfect."

"Yeah." Heyes squinted at the Kid. "Fight ya for it," he said with a grin on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. Kid looked at his partner and shook his head as he laughed.

The two quickly got to chopping down that "perfect" tree and dragging it back to the wagon. After loading it on and tying it down, they climbed back on and headed back to Mac's house. As soon as they arrived, Mac came out to see what kind of tree they brought back.

"Well, what's it look like?" Mac grumbled as he eyed the freshly chopped tree.

"Hold on and let us untie it," Heyes answered as he jumped off.

A few minutes later, the two had the tree standing in between them as Mac walked around checking it out. "Not bad boys, not bad. Now I need you to take it to Sam Greeley's place. He'll tell you where to put it."

"You're givin' the tree away?" Kid asked in surprise.

"No I'm not giving it away," Mac answered back with a scowl on his face. "He paid for it fair and square. I'm just having you boys deliver it to him."

"Alright, we'll deliver it," Heyes sighed. "Just tell us how ta get there."

**ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ**

"You want it set up where?" Heyes asked in astonishment as he and Kid pulled the tree from off of the wagon.

"I said I want it in the barn," the older gentleman said as he pointed to the structure he was talking about.

"The barn?" Kid asked this time.

"That's right. I need ya ta set it up in the corner, just right of the door. That should be the safest place for it."

The look on the younger men's faces showed the confusion that they both had. Heyes finally turned back to the other man. "Uh, you are plannin' on usin' it for a Christmas tree, aren't ya?"

"Why sure I am, and it's gonna be decorated so nice too. Should be the talk of the town," Greeley said, his face beaming with pride.

"Uh, if you say so," Kid replied, still not sure what was going on.

"So come and let's get that tree standing," Greeley ordered. "It sure is a nice one too. You boys did a good job pickin' it out."

"Thanks," Heyes said and he and Kid carried the tree towards to the barn. Together with Mr. Greeley's help, the three of them soon had the lower branches trimmed off and standing perfectly straight.

"Thank ya boys for your help," Greeley grinned as he shook their hands. "I need ta tell the Missus that she's needed. Her and kids just love decorating the tree."

"You do that, Mr. Greeley and we're glad that we could help," Heyes answered as they climbed back onto the wagon.

"Thanks again, boys," Greeley shouted as they took off down the road. "And Merry Christmas!"

"Heyes, is it my imagination or is this town getting stranger and stranger the longer we stay here?"

Heyes looked thoughtful for a moment before he answered. "It's definitely not your imagination, Kid."

"Mac buying up half the general store, sending us out for a tree, and Mr. Greeley putting that same tree in his barn instead of his house. It just don't make sense."

"Maybe it's best that we don't think too hard on it, Kid. Could only end up hurtin' ourselves."

**ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ**

After running a few more simple errands for Mac, evening had started to settle on the small town. But before they could relax for the day, Mac had informed them that he was heading out for the evening and that he had one more thing for them to do.

"Aw come on Mac," Kid cried out. "We've been on the go since Heyes got up this morning and we still haven't eaten any supper yet."

"I don't care about that, Kid," Mac countered. "I just need you to do this one last thing for me and then you can enjoy your evening."

"What is it this time?" Heyes asked with a frustrated sigh.

"Just need you to deliver that wagon full of merchandise to Sam Greeley's place."

"Why didn't ya have us deliver that wagon when we were deliverin' the tree?"

"Couldn't be help," Mac said as he waved his cigar in the air. "Needed to be done this way."

"But why?"

"Now, don't you be worrying about that. Now just get that wagon hitched up and get it over to Greeley's."

"Okay, okay, we'll do it," Heyes yelled back. "But you better give us an explanation later on."

"Don't you worry, it'll all be explained later," Mac said with a sly grin. Quickly he turned and headed out the door before either of them could say anything else.

"Heyes, I'm beginning ta think that maybe we should head north real soon. Things are getting just too strange for my tastes, especially the way Mac is acting."

"I know what ya mean, Kid," Heyes sighed. "Come on, let's get that wagon hitched up and take that stuff over ta Greeley's." Kid followed his partner as he headed out the door.

**ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ**

A half an hour later, they pulled up in front of Greeley's barn stopping to listen to the sounds of music and children laughing out in excitement coming from the building. Looking at each other, they both jumped when they heard Mac calling out to them from the house.

"It's about time you two got here. It's getting late and the kids are getting anxious." Turning in their seats, their jaws hung open and their eyes grew wide as they both stared in awe at the sight of one Patrick J. McCreedy dressed in a Santa Claus suit complete with white hair and a full beard.

"Mac? What the…" Kid asked.

"Mac, what's going on?" Heyes questioned at the same time.

"Now boys, just calm down," Mac ordered as he walked up to the wagon.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Heyes demanded as the two of them climbed down from the wagon.

Mac turned away in embarrassment before answering. "This is why I was having you do all of these jobs for me today."

"What do ya mean? What's going on?" Kid asked as he still stared at the man.

"Well, I didn't want you boys thinking that I was going soft or anything, but Mrs. Walker asked if I would help out with giving the orphaned children a Christmas party. She sort of has a way of sweat talking a man."

Kid couldn't help himself. "You're helpin' with the orphan's Christmas party?"

"Yes me, helping with the orphan's Christmas party," Mac yelled back. "What's wrong with that?"

"Take it easy, Mac," Heyes said as he held up his hands in surrender. "Ya just caught us by surprise here, that's all."

"I know what you two are thinking, and I'm only doing this because Mrs. Walker asked me to," Mac grumbled back. Then a twinkle lit his eyes. "Besides, she's a very nice lady…and a widow, you know."

Kid and Heyes turned to each other with a smile on their faces. "Mac, you ole dog you," Kid said as he punched Mac in the arm.

"You're just doing this to make time with Widow Walker?" Heyes grinned back.

Mac cleared his throat in response. "Well yeah, just why did ya think I was doing this for?" The two younger men couldn't help but see the blush on Mac's face, even though it was well hidden by the beard and costume.

"Oh, you know, maybe help make some kids' Christmas a little brighter?" Heyes asked.

"Now why would I volunteer to do a thing like that," Mac asked as he puffed out his chest. Both of them could see that Mac was trying his best to hide the real reason.

Kid turned and looked at the wagon behind them. "So, all these gifts are for the children then?"

"Uh yeah. Thought it would be nice if each of them got something."

Kid couldn't help but grin. "Mac, you do have a heart."

"I do not," Mac yelled back, already knowing that he lost this battle. "You two just remember, you're staying at my place and you're working for me, so it'll be for the best for you two to forget what you see here tonight."

"Alright Mac, if that's what you want," Heyes smiled back.

"Now, come on. You two are Santa's helpers by the way." Mac just grinned as he headed over to the barn doors. The two of them just groaned at the prospect of having a very busy night ahead of them.

**ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ**

The evening had turned out to be as much fun for the two of them as it had been for the children. Heyes found Kid playing and running around the old barn being chased by some of the children, while Kid saw Heyes telling a small group of children stories that they heard when they were little. The kids had all cheered for joy when Santa had first walked into the barn bearing gifts for each of them. After handing out all of the presents and having most of the food eaten, and allowing them to play awhile longer, Mac had the children sit down around him as he grabbed a book out of his bag. Clearing his throat he began to read.

"And there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. And, lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them: and they were sore afraid. And the angel said unto them, Fear not: for, behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Savior which is Christ the Lord. And this shall be a sign unto you: Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes lying in a manger. And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God, and saying, Glory to God in the highest and on earth peace, good will toward men."

Mac looked quietly around at the children and smiled when he saw Kid sitting on the floor with a little girl in his lap, his arms holding onto her tightly as he slowly rocked her back and forth, and Heyes, with two young boys sitting on each side of him, his arms wrapped around their shoulders. Now with the children still calm, Mac reached into his bag once again and pulled out another book. "Joshua, would you do the honor of reading this story to the children?" Mac asked as he handed over the book.

Heyes took the book and glanced at the title. He quickly looked up at Mac and smiled when the older man nodded his head. Clearing his voice, Heyes started reading. "'Twas the Night Before Christmas…"

Kid's attention quickly focused onto his cousin as he listened to Heyes' rich baritone voice bringing the story to life, using the same inflections that Grandpa Curry used to use. Out of the corner of his eye, Mac saw Kid snuggling closer to the little girl that he was holding, seeing the memories of childhood flitting across the young man's face.

Once the story was finished, Mr. Greeley pulled out his guitar and started strumming out favorite carols of the season. _Silent Night, God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen_, and _Joy to the World_ were quickly followed by _Jingle Bells, Deck the Halls_, and _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_. After which, Mac took the guitar and started singing.

_Have a holly, jolly Christmas,_

_It's the best time of the year,_

_I don't know if there'll be snow,_

_But have a cup of cheer._

_Have a holly, jolly Christmas,_

_And when you walk down the street,_

_Say hello to friends you know,_

_And everyone you meet._

_Ho, ho, the mistletoe,_

_Hung where you can see,_

_Somebody waits for you,_

_Kiss her once for me._

_Have a holly, jolly Christmas,_

_And in case you didn't hear,_

_Oh by golly, _

_Have a holly, jolly Christmas this year_.

Mac then quickly followed with S_ilver and Gold,_ and _Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer_. It was after more songs were sung that the children were hustled outside to the waiting wagons, excited voices still filling the air. The two ex-outlaws helped to transport the children back to the home where they lived, each receiving a warm hug from every child before they headed into the house.

Mac too was saying good-bye to all the children when Mrs. Walker came over to him. "Mr. McCreedy," she said quietly, "I can't thank you enough for what you, your nephew, and his friend did for the children tonight. This has been the best Christmas some of the children have ever had." Before Mac could even say anything, she quickly pulled him to her and kissed him hard on the lips.

Kid and Heyes stood there in amazement at what they just saw. Mrs. Walker then turned and headed to the house, waving one more time before she closed the door. The two men walked over to where Mac was still standing and staring at the door, large grins plastered on their faces.

"Well Kid, I can see one jolly ole elf that's gonna have a Merry Christmas."

"No doubt about it, Heyes," Kid grinned back.

Shaking his head as if to clear it, Mac turned to face the two younger men. "That will be enough out of the both of you," he sputtered out as he turned to head back to one of the wagons.

"All we're sayin', Mac, is that we think that your plan worked," Heyes laughed as his friend's embarrassment.

"Looks like it worked really well too," Kid chuckled. "And ta think that we thought that Mac had lost his touch."

"Oh he didn't lose it, Kid, it just took a Christmas miracle for it to work." Heyes just had an innocent look on his face when Mac glared back at him.

"Thought you boys would at least appreciate what I did for you two," Mac grumbled as he climbed aboard the wagon.

"What you did for us?" Kid asked.

"Sure, I send you to pick up the packages, the food, the tree, all for tonight's party, and look at the thanks I get."

"Okay Mac, okay," Heyes laughed. "We're sorry…and thank you for allowing us to be apart of the festivities tonight. We both had a good time."

"We sure did," Kid said sincerely. "Heyes and I know what it's like to be without family on Christmas and tonight, you brought a lot of happiness to those kids."

Mac looked away, embarrassed at the honesty and gratitude the two men were showing him. "Like you said, I only did it to make time with Mrs. Walker," he said as he cleared his throat.

"We know," Kid grinned back. "Come on Santa, let's go home." Kid climbed aboard the one wagon and Heyes the other. The three men slowly made their way back to Mac's house, each happy with the evening's events.

**ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ**

"Thanks for lettin' us stay here awhile, Mac," Heyes smiled as he shook the older man's hand. It was the just after the New Year and Heyes and Kid were anxious to get back on the road. They both would have liked to remain longer but being on the run, one often has to change one's plans.

"You know you two are more than welcome to stay awhile longer," Mac said as he looked at the two young men. Mac didn't usually have too many visitors, mostly because he didn't like to be bothered, but these two somehow brought out the paternal instinct in him.

"We appreciate the offer, Mac," Kid grinned. "But we can't afford to get too friendly with your sheriff."

"He wouldn't do anything to you since he thinks that you're my nephew," Mac objected.

"We know that, but if someone else spots us and tells him exactly who we are, we're all in a lot of trouble," Heyes reminded the man.

"Well, if you gotta leave, all right then. Just keep in touch. May have another job for you in the near future."

"We will," Kid answered as he shook Mac's hand. "And thanks again for everything. Really enjoyed my stay here."

"Same goes for me," Heyes smiled.

The two quickly mounted their horses, tilted their hats to the older man, and took off down the drive towards the road. Mac stood there and watched them ride away. "Let see now, Kid told me Heyes' birthday is in February. Maybe I'll have to think of something to get them back down here for a surprise party."

The End (and Merry Christmas!)

December 2006

Luke 2:8-14

Written by Johnny Marks


End file.
